The present invention relates to a fuel injector.
A fuel injector is referred to in German Published Patent Application No. 197 12 591. The fuel injector discussed in that publication includes a valve-closure member actuatable by an actuator using a valve needle, which valve-closure member cooperates with a valve-seat surface to form a sealing seat. The fuel injector includes a connecting part and a functional part. An electrical connection and a fuel connection are provided on the connecting part. The functional part includes the actuator, a compression spring and a valve-seat member on which the valve-seat surface is formed. The entire actuating device necessary for actuating the fuel injector is thus accommodated in the functional part. When the functional part is joined to the connecting part, an electrical contact pin of the functional part is inserted into a socket of the connecting part, whereby the actuator is joined with the electrical connector of the connecting part. In addition, a fuel channel in the functional part is joined with a fuel channel in the connecting part by a leakproof connection. Because the connecting part is chamfered on a connecting side, on which it is joined with the functional part, the functional part may be joined with the connecting part at a fixed pivoting angle.
A disadvantage of the fuel injector referred to in German Published Patent Application No. 197 12 591 is in particular the bend in the valve housing. It makes insertion of the fuel injector into an insertion bore of an internal combustion engine difficult, since the fuel injector may not be screwed for example into a cylindrical connection piece. In particular, this fuel injector may not be inserted into a cylindrical insertion bore of a cylinder head, as is necessary for fuel injectors which inject directly into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. Since the fuel injector is subdivided into a connecting part and a functional part, with the entire actuating device accommodated in the functional part, fabrication is very complex.
The exemplary fuel injector according to the present invention may provide that the angle of inclination may be modified independent of the external shape of the valve housing, so that the fuel injector may be utilized flexibly. In addition, the actuating device may be positioned in the fuel injector independently of the angular position of the valve needle, so that the present invention is suitable for any desired fuel injectors with any desired actuators. The housing of the fuel injector includes no bend, so that it may be inserted for example into a cylindrical insertion bore of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
Changes to the angle of inclination are possible through slight changes when manufacturing individual components of the fuel injector, without needing to adapt the entire production process.
The hydraulic device through which the fuel injector is actuated may be used not only for angle conversion, but also to transmit the lift of the actuating body. This allows for greater lift of the actuating body.
The hydraulic device may be made by production techniques as an insertable component and may be inserted into the injector valve as a complete component. The hydraulic device is therefore not subject to any great risk of damage during installation.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention is illustrated in simplified form in the drawings and explained in greater detail in the following description.